Everything About Her
by paperbin
Summary: She's everything to him. He's everything she ever asked for. But none of them can admit it. It doesn't hurt to have a little push in the right direction by a certain six year old, does it? Heavily implied FangMax, fluff, and sweetness; handle with care!


**Everything About Her**

**proudly presented by:**

**Wings Out**

**Contains traces of OOC, fluff, and sweetness, please handle with care. **

He watches her from the bedroom window. He's watching, always watching. She was playing with the kids outside, flying around, laughing.

She always found it weird when he kept on staring at her. "What!?" she'd ask? He'd just smile and shake his head and she'd throw up her hands in a huff and walk away.

He'd always found it beautiful how she walked. It was like her walk was an art completely of its own and that it was uniquely hers. Any of the girls at the school they were going to would never be able to mimic it, no matter how much they wanted to.

It was more of a strut really, but there wasn't enough brag put into it. It was completely bold and directed so that it made her look strong, fierce, and that she was always in control. The girls at the school envied, loved, and were jealous of it. The boys fell head over heels for her.

But who wouldn't? One look at her, and you'd be in love.

He heard her laugh. It was beautiful. It sounded like bells ringing gently and for a minute he saw that all of the stress of the years, the tension, melted away and she was replaced by someone elegant, willowy, gentle, and relaxed, in her place. The other kids seemed to notice it too and Angel smiled as wide as she could.

He would never be good enough for her, really. He was the silent, black, watching father figure of the flock. She was the beautiful, strong, fierce, motherly figure of the flock. All of the kids had been brought up and watching over like a hawk with her and he loved her for it.

But sometimes love can never come true.

Did she love him back? He always caught her glancing at him. There was always an unspeakable look in her eyes and then as soon as he looked up, she'd blush and turn away again.

He loved her blush. It was like a delicate part of her coming out. She wasn't the tough, fighter Max. She was the innocent, wide-eyed Max that he wished would come out more often. It wasn't easy trying to be with a girl who was tense as anything, jumped at every movement, and kicks your ass even if she was prettier than anybody he'd ever seen.

"Fang!" she called from the garden and he turned toward her. His dark eyes searching her perfect face. "We're going shopping with Nudge and Angel, do you want to come with us?" He considered it for a split second. "Yeah, sure." he called back in a "whatever" tone.

Turning back to his worn computer, he quickly logged out of his Fanfiction account, some website that he had found portraying him and the Flock. And some of the stories were just _so_…unbelievable. Would he actually go, "I love you!" to Max? And to those who said yes, that wasn't the right answer.

He admired Max's poise and tone so much. After this little thought-session, he'd probably be voted "Most Cheesiest Mutant" of the year. And then he'd write a book. Yeah.

But back to Max. Her normal poise, chin tilted up, hands in her jean pockets, one foot slightly forward; was something that nobody would ever be able to copy but Max herself. Her tone was straightforward, something that he loved so much about her. Sarcastic, witty, bitingly ironic, kind, gentle, thoughtful, angry: all voices that Max used in the course of a day. Gee, multiple personality, much?

Her eyes were stunning: a rich dark brown that reflected anything. He loved to see the stars and the moon on a starry night reflected in those glowing orbs. He loved to see her wistful smile as she stared up at the sky. Maybe wondering what if would be like to just keep flying into the horizon, ignoring junior high, stress, and ambushes.

"Fang, you coming?" Max' s impatient voice ran through the house. "Yeah, just…changing." he quickly made up. All of the Flock was exceptionally skilled in the art of lying. And Max was no amateur to it. In fact, she lied as if she were actually living it, like it was something real, which the other person steadily agreed was.

He went downstairs quickly to see Max with her hands akimbo glaring at him. "Thanks for honoring us with your presence, oh Holy one." she snapped sarcastically, "Now let's go." He supposed it would be much harder to admit his undying love for her if she was a normal girl.

Now how would he explain that?

"Oh, um, I'm an avian hybrid with wings…oh, and I love you."

Now how weird would that be?

--

"Nudge!" Max yelled, "Yo, stay off the grass! Can't you read?" Nudge shrugged awkwardly, "Sorry, Max." Fang turned toward Angel, "Come on, we have to be at the mall in five minutes, Max's afraid of Iggy and Gazzy burning down the house as we speak."

Angel grinned and sped up slightly until she was right next to him. "Fang?" she asked. "Yeah?" he replied distractedly, not looking at her. "Fang, Max still loves you, you know?" He snapped his head to look at her. "_What_!? I thought she liked that…Sam guy back in Virginia."

The six year old shrugged, "He was just her friend, that's all. But he had nasty stuff in his head though. Fang, what does hump mean?" A rush of anger coursed through him. Hump!? That freaky Sam guy was thinking about _humping _Max? Geez, can you get no peace these days?

"Um, I'll tell you when you're older, okay Ange?" she nodded. "Okay, Fang!" She did a loop-the-loop in the air and went to join Nudge who was chattering to a pained-looking Max.

_Max still loved him_? Was that even possible now? Did Angel actually hear this in Max's head? A swirl of confusion ran through him, including a thrill that he couldn't describe. If he told her that he loved him, would she say that she loved him back?

_Probably not_. He decided. Why would Max even like him?

--

They were in the parking lot of iShop. Could these stores get an even more original name? Nudge was skipping on ahead and singing something about pandas. Fang followed her silently, his hands in his pockets, still thinking about the things Angel had said.

His head snapped up when a seedy looking guy started approaching Nudge. More like stalking. "Little girl, want to buy this pretty bracelet?" he asked. Nudge looked at him, surprise in her dark features. "Uh, n-no thanks. It's not that pretty." The man seemed to lose patience. "Look, little girl, this is a once-in-a-lifetime chance! So just _buy it!" _On the last words, he shoved Nudge hard in the chest and she stumbled backwards, shock in her features.

Almost a millisecond later, Max had the man against the wall, her fist bunched against his gray tee, lifting him effortlessly into the air. "_You _never _hurt my Fl-friends, ever again._" she hissed in a deadly tone. He could tell that she wanted to say Flock so badly.

The man seemed unafraid and instead smiled, exposing yellowed teeth. "You're a pretty babe. Maybe we could get together sometime? I could take care of _anything_ for you." He stressed the word anything. Fang started forward, his fist clenched tightly. How dare he say to her?

But Max got there first. She glared at him with a laser glance that could literally burn holes in a person's head. Then she raised her fist and punched him _lightly_. He was knocked out instantly and she dragged him behind a Dumpster. "Geez, these humans are like _freaking eggshells_." He heard her murmur and he shot a smile at her.

Max blushed and smiled back hesitantly.

_What was with her?_

"Ohmigod, Max, what you did was so cool! That guy was all mean and nasty to me and he pushed me, even though I didn't even like him stupid bracelet and then you were all cool and you beat the guy up! You're so cool, Max! Did you see, Angel? Don't you think Max is so cool? Wow, I wish I was just like you Max, then I wouldn't have to worry about any bad guys."

That was the Nudge Channel.

--

They returned home laden with bags. Courtesy of Nudge, of course. Fang dumped the bags on the counter and went off to his room. Max noticed and immediately threw herself at the doorknob, "Be back in time for dinner, I don't want you mooching around your room for all that time. I'm going to go check on Iggy and Gazzy, see if they burned down the house yet, okay?"

He just grunted and opened the door calmly. Max eyed him with a strange look and walked off. Suave, Fangster, play this suave; the ladies love you, remember?

He stopped and turned around.

"Hey, Max," he called. She turned around to look at him, "Yeah?"

He was tongue-tied. _Don't stutter, Fang, whatever you do, don't stutter_. "U-um," Whoops, too late. "I, er, I, er, l-love you, Max."

Smooth, real smooth, Fang. _What the freaking h-e-double hockey sticks, you just messed the whole darn thing up!! _

He rushed out of the room, racing for the safety of his haven. _His room_. Bolting the door securely, he flopped down on the bed, face-down. Because that was exactly how his life was at that time. _Face-down_.

Then there was the rustling. Someone was poking at his door. Probably Max. He raised his head, "Don't come in." he called. How ironic. Suddenly, the door opened and Max walked in. What the—? He had locked the door! Max tilted her head, noting his confused expression. "What? Can't live with Iggy without knowing how to pick a lock, can you?"

She approached him quietly. As if he hadn't just declared his love for her in the past minute or so. He opened his mouth to say something and she held her hand to it. "Don't say anything…" she whispered. "Don't make me regret this."

And then she leaned in and kissed him hard.

The world disappeared around him. Leaving him with only himself and Max.

--

In the living room playing Parcheesi with Nudge, Angel picked up two very sweet messages floating around in the minds around her.

"_She's perfect in every way."_

"_He's everything I could ever ask for." _

Angel smiled wistfully and Nudge glanced at her. "What is it?"

The six-year old girl grinned, "Nothing, just two people very much in love."

**I personally found the ending very sweet! So review and tell me about how you liked…or hated this story! Flames are welcome and are to be used fueling my anger in Super Smash Brawl!**


End file.
